fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Prime
'Fantendo - Prime '''is an action-adventure MMO developed by Inora, released in 2016 for the PC and The V². The game follows two factions: the Boltzmann Forces and the Threat's Army, as they wage war over control of various planets far off from Earth. While the two factions battle each other, they must also deal with the unique problems and monsters that each planet holds, sometimes together. The game was designed to stand out from other games of it's type with a more in-depth story, cinematic, fully voice acted cutscenes, and unique gameplay that resembles open-world games more than it does MMOs. Reception for the game has been (TBA). Story Season 1 (Boltzmann Forces) TBA Season 1 (Threat's Army) TBA Gameplay ''Fantendo - Prime, like most MMOs, opens with a character creation segment. The game aspires to have the most detailed creation system it can, allowing players to change the character's gender, height, weight, skin, hair, eyes, and everything in between. Gender (male, female, non-binary) and species (human, beorn, ambient, and catonea at launch) are the most important options, but every option in this stage is purely cosmetic. Appearance options can be changed later on, and clothing can also be bought or found throughout the world. The next part of the character creation system has the player pick the four things that matter: faction, division, class, and personality. The faction you pick will determine which storyline you follow, the division will determine your character's backstory, the class will pick what skills/Galvan Artifacts you can acquire and what stats you'll have, and the personality will determine your character's animations and dialogue. From here, players are dropped into the tutorial, and after that they'll be able to explore the world and take up new missions. While the game's structure doesn't differ from other MMOs, having quest lines, side missions, minigames, inventories, and leveling up, the gameplay itself is different, featuring fast paced real-time combat, puzzle solving, and fluid movement that makes the game more engaging. Attacks are separated into two types: physical and skills. Physical attacks can be used repeatedly and chained into combo attacks to earn extra experience points. Skills can't be used in a row, and must cool down after every use, but are more powerful and have special effects. Skills are unlocked as you level up and progress throughout the skill tree, while physical attacks are determined by what piece of Galvan Artifact you have equipped at the moment. Galvan Artifacts act as the game's equipment and weapon system, and every character can only equip one at a time. The artifacts you can acquire are determined by your class, and you'll find them from a number of sources: shops, enemies, treasure chest, etc. These determine your physical attack and also occasionally come with a special bonus or a stat boost. As players advance up the skill tree, they can branch into two specialty paths that focus on specific traits of classes. In addition, near the end of the skill tree, you can opt to stop learning skills exclusive to your class in exchange for learning a handful of skills from other classes. After reaching a certain point in the storyline, characters can unlock vehicles or animals to ride on that allow them to get around places faster and solve certain puzzles. These mounts are based upon which class you picked, and some of them can be used in combat. Players can join two servers: Player vs. Environment and Player vs. Player. In Player vs. Environment, players can only battle each other in specific areas on each planet, where as in Player vs. Player, any two characters of opposite factions can battle at any time and at any place. The winner of these PvP battles are allowed to steal money and items from opponents. Lastly, players are greeted by a Daily Challenge every time they log on. These challenges range from battles to races to minigames, and upon completion, will reward players with treasure. Players who complete Daily Challenges 7 days in a row will earn rare treasure. Divisions All characters are split into three divisions: Champions, Iconoclasts, and Warriors. Champions Champions were born with their powers, or they were given to them. Metalwielder Electrokinetic Light Mage Catalyst Telekinetic Iconoclasts Iconclasts are people who were born during a rare blood moon and cursed with dark powers. Bloodwielder Dark Mage Pyrokinetic Cryokinetic Sorcerer Warriors Warriors are regular people who have either trained extensively for combat or utilize advanced weapons. Assassin Cyborg Medic Gunslinger Engineer Personalities TBA Planets TBA Galvan Artifacts TBA Expansion Packs TBA Events TBA Reception TBA Trivia *The game draws inspiration from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, DC Universe Online, The Lord of the Rings Online, Star Wars: The Old Republic, and World of Warcraft. *On the other hand, the game was one of the inspirations for the character NULL. Polls Which faction would you join? Boltzmann Forces The Threat's Army Which class would you play? Metalwielder Electrokinetic Light Mage Catalyst Telekinetic Bloodwielder Dark Mage Pyrokinetic Cryokinetic Sorcerer Assassin Cyborg Medic Gunslinger Engineer Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:V2 Games Category:PC Games Category:Fantendo Games Category:Inora Category:MMO Games Category:2016